A Switch of Places
by mismatchedbrainiac
Summary: What if Leah and Emily switched places? What if Sam imprinted on Leah? Leah still becomes a wolf. Sam/ Leah Emily/? DISCONTINUED.
1. I Imprinted

**So, I just randomly thought of this. I know I'm working on 2 stories, well, technically 1, but it just flowed through my fingers and onto the keyboard. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. :( But I do own this plot. :)**

* * *

Sam POV

God, Emily took forever in school. She said she'd be out at 3:00 and it was now…… 2:35…. Woops. Well, since I AM a werewolf, what seems normal to average human beings feels very slow for me.

I waited for a few more minutes before playing with a shrub nearby. I stopped instantly when the bell rang and students came pouring out.

Finally! She's out! I smiled at the love of my life, my Emily. She was so beautiful. She had flawless russet-colored skin, corn silk straight black hair and the perfect almond-shaped eyes. These past few days have been happier for both of us; well, ever since I told her I was a werewolf. She smiled and ran towards me. I kissed her on the lips for a few seconds then we both parted. We both just stared at each other before she chuckled.

"Hello, now, are we going to La Push or what? I miss Leah!" I laughed and smiled, thinking about la push. Ah, good ole La Push. I grew up on that reservation and I miss it, a lot. I had my first change there, when I was visiting my mom. You see, Emily lives in the Makah tribe and since it wasted time and money, for both of us, if we visited each other every day, I decided to move to the Makah res. I was hesitant to go at first, since I would be leaving behind my mother. But she told me to go, but not to do anything inappropriate. I remember blushing at that statement. Ha, anyway, we climbed into my car and sped off to la push.

I smiled, remembering all my friends there. There was Jacob black and his "homies" as I referred to Quil Ateara and Embry Call. I knew Quil and Jacob were destined to join me, and Jacob to lead me, but I didn't want to tell them that. I wanted them to lead a normal life before the inevitable change. Paul and Jared were also friends of mine. Even though Paul is a little volatile, they had joined my pack and Jared had imprinted on a girl named Kim Connweller. Hearing his thoughts whenever we're in wolf form makes me wish I never imprint. I was perfectly happy with my Emily.

*_Sigh_* **MY** Emily. I never want anyone to call her their Emily, ever. I know I sound possesive, but it's true. As we rounded the corner, I started thinking of Leah and Seth Clearwater, Emily's two cousins. Seth was also supposed to join me, but I had to wait a few years for that. Seth had this reputation of being happy. Whenever I see him, he has a huge smile on his face. Leah, Leah was beautiful, I had to admit that. She had russet colored skin, almond eyes and long black hair. She and Emily could pull off being sisters. They were as close as real sisters, so everyone thought they were. If Emily didn't exist, then I would've been with Leah. I told Emily this and she didn't mind. She said her cousin really was beautiful.

We stopped in front of the black house, were Jacob, Quil and Embry were. They didn't tell us, but we knew they were always there. Emily and I went in the front door and saw Billy black, Jacob's father. He turned around upon hearing the door and smiled when he saw us.

"Emily! Sam! Long time no see. They're in the garage." The one thing I like about Billy Black is that he seems so laid back, like he doesn't care as long as we have our fun. I also owed him a lot since he was one of those who told me about me becoming a werewolf. We thanked him and sneaked off into the garage. The three of them were all sitting on the floor, drinking soda and talking. I very quietly opened the door and said,

"Wow, I left you bums, and I return to you bums." They jumped up and they looked ready to attack but then saw it was me, and in unison, shouted my name.

"SAM!" they all started blabbing at once and I told them to shut up and speak one at a time. Jacob spoke first.

"Man, it's good to have you back. It's been so boring without you here! What're we doing first, cliff diving, dirt biking, just plain old goofing off? Oh, hey Emily." Emily returned his greeting with a warm smile. I started thinking of something to do when it hit me. I smiled and said,

"I know what we're going to do!" they all looked at me with big eyes, even Emily. She's probably worried about my safety, again.

"Let's go to the cliffs. I haven't jumped in awhile." That got a big yeah out of everyone. I turned towards my love and silently asked if she wanted to come. She then said,

"Nah, I'm tired. You boys go ahead with your male bonding." With that, she went inside. Quil finally spoke up and asked,

"Dude, we gonna invite the Clearwaters?" I thought about it for awhile, and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not? Invite them, if you want Jared and Paul can come too." They all nodded and we went off to the cliffs.

In the entire reservation, the cliffs were my favorite place. They seemed so calming and relaxing. I used to go here whenever I had trouble with, well, just about anything. When the four of us got there, we weren't surprised to see Paul and Jared waiting there impatiently. When they heard our footsteps, they turned around and welcomed me just like everybody else did. They asked me where Emily was and I told them she was at the Black's house. We heard a motorcycle pull up and I realized that it was Leah and Seth. Damn, that bike is _nice._ It suddenly made me very envious of Leah, who I assumed owned the bike. Seth bounded forward and smiled. He clasped me on the back and smiled.

"Sam my man! Nice to have you back. Where's my cousin?"

"Oh, she's at the Black's house. Said she was tired." Seth nodded with understanding and went over to Jacob.

I saw Leah walk forward, helmet still on, and I couldn't resist.

"Excuse me miss, but I do believe that you cannot bring in any radioactive mutant in this gathering." I said in my fake British accent. The others caught on and started chuckling.

"Haha, very funny Uley, now help me take off this stupid contraption. I don't even know why my dad told me to put it on."

Her voice sounded so sweet, even if it wasn't supposed to sound sweet, I wonder why I hadn't noticed it before. I helped her with her helmet and her scent, it was intoxicating. When she finally got the helmet off, she shook out her hair and turned around to face me.

Her face, it was so perfect. Never have I noticed how her skin looked like silk, or how her hair flowed down her back. I mentally slapped myself, I'm in love with Emily idiot, but when I searched the inner confines of my heart, I didn't or couldn't feel the love I felt for her anymore. It was filled completely by Leah. Which means,

I imprinted.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Review please, please, please, please, please..... if you don't I will run after you and continue these please-s? Anyway, review please. :)**


	2. I Hope He Doesn't Imprint

**So this is the second chapter of my story. I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to **AnnaMollyPR **and** Cookiere4 **for being my first reviewers. Thanks so much guys!**

**Disclaimer:  
English: Twilight is not mine.  
Filipino: Hindi sa akin ang Twilight.**

* * *

**Leah POV**

I noticed Sam staring at me as I walked to the edge of the cliff. Now I know it seems ridiculous, but I've had the biggest crush on Sam since I was like, 5 or something. When I was still in middle school, I used to attach his last name to mine whenever I would answer a test. I know, desperate right? I thought I actually had a chance with him, when he met Emily. Now don't get me wrong, I love Em, heck, I love her more than I love Seth, but it still hurt when Sam chose her over me. So when I saw him staring at me, I immediately jumped to conclusions.

_He's staring at me. Does he like me or something?_

_**No! Stupid Leah! He's in love with EMILY, you know, your second cousin?**_

_Then why is he staring at me?_

_**He's tired from the journey, or he misses Emily, you two DO look alike.**_

_We're the same person dummy._

_**Oh yeah……..**_

After that slightly disturbing conversation with myself, I started to take off my shirt. I heard a gasp come from behind me, but when I looked back, I saw Sam talking with Jared. Even though he seemed agitated, I couldn't help but notice how flawless he still was.

His black hair fell over his eyes, and though it was supposed to look messy, it wasn't, it was perfect. He developed his muscles since I last saw him. He also grew taller, well,_ taller_ is a bit of an understatement, he was freaking gigantic! I didn't fail to notice that he was shirtless, and that he had this delicious six-pack I wanted to run my hands on.

Before I could stop my ogle-fest, he turned his head and smiled at me. His smile left me absolutely breathless. He started walking forward, all the while holding my gaze. He finally dropped down his eyes and stood up straighter, which made me think of him as a sort-of leader.

"Everybody ready to jump?" Jacob then spoke,

"No shit Sherlock. How about we make this interesting?" he had an evil smile on his face. Oh no, that means,

"A BET!!!!!" Jacob's "homies" said in unison. We all sighed and waited to hear what the bet was.

"Okay, here's the bet," said Jacob, "whoever jumps the highest _and_ with the best tricks wins 10 bucks from all of us" huh, seemed easy enough. Everyone agreed and we decided to have Paul and Sam as our impartial judges. We fell into line with Jacob in front.

Jacob ran forward and jumped up, we all watched him soar down and do a back flip before hitting the water. I gotta say, that was impressive. Embry was next, doing the same thing but he had a higher jump, which Jacob didn't fail to notice and he sulked at the back, getting his wallet. Quil looked a bit intimidated by Embry's jumped so he went for tricks instead of height. Quil's jump was about the same height as Jacob's, but unlike the first two, he did a 360° turn, which got very disgruntled sounding noises from them. Jared's jump was a little bland, and I am being nice. He looked like he was diving, and nothing more. Seth quit after Jacob's jump so now it was my turn. I took a deep breath and ran forward, my jump was high enough, but it was really my tricks that rocked. I bunched up into a little ball and started making 1….2…..3 turns in the air before finally sailing down gracefully into the water.

When I went back up to the cliff, I had a smirk on my face and stuck my hand out. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul and Sam unwillingly gave me 10 dollars each. I had a triumphant smile on my face and started counting my money but then Embry HAD to ask.

"Why'd Leah get the money? I could've done that." I turned toward him and replied,

"Oh yeah? I wanna see you do it." He paled considerably and gave in with a sigh.

"I wish you weren't right all the time Leah." I smirked and said,

"It comes with being a girl." I notice the time and called out to Seth,

"Hey! I'm gonna go visit Emily before dinner. Is it okay if you hitch a ride?" Seth smiled, I swear that kid is always smiling, and said

"Sure Lee, tell Em hi for me." I nodded and got on my 2010 Harley Davidson CVO Soft tail Convertible and sped off.

**Emily POV**

I was exhausted from the trip.

I would've loved to go to the cliffs, but since we left right after school, I needed to unwind for a bit. I went into Rebecca Black's room, where Billy said I could rest until Leah or Aunt Sue picked me up. I sighed, thinking about, well Sam, of course, and Leah. I see how they interact with each other and ,although it pains me to say this, they look perfect for each other. Even though lots of my friends say Sam and I look good together, they have never met Leah. Leah was the pure incarnation of beauty. Even though she told me I was just as beautiful, if not more, I can't help but think of the scar on my back. It was an s- shaped thing on my back which stretched from my left hip to my right. Sam left it there by accident when he shifted once. He says he's so ashamed of himself, but I always say it's okay.

*Sigh* Sam. I remember the talk we had on imprinting a few nights ago…..

(Flashback)

"_Oh, and there's this other thing too." Sam looked so nervous, like I was going to hit him or something after he told me._

"_Tell me." I wanted Sam to know he could tell me anything. I smiled at him and he smiled back for a moment before taking a deep breath._

"_Well you see, Jared, one of my pack mates, imprinted on a girl named Kim Connweller." I remember looking confused then remembering what one of my friends told me._

"_Hey, doesn't imprint mean you pee on something or someone?" my nose wrinkling in disgust. I wouldn't want any guy, even Sam, to pee on me. _

_He chuckled and quickly banished the thought._

"_Of course not Em. Imprinting is like, well, finding your soul mate. It's like love at first sight, but deeper." I remember laughing at that and Sam frowned at me. I suddenly sobered up and said,_

"_Oh, you were serious." He merely nodded his head. A thought came to me and I asked,_

"_Did you imprint on me Sam?" he sighed, as if he knew I was going to ask. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes, and his answer shook my world._

"_No."_

(End Flashback)

That one little word, a word that only consists of 2 letters, made me more afraid than anything in my entire life.

I hope he doesn't imprint on this trip.

* * *

**How wrong is Emily! :) Anyway, please, review. :)**


End file.
